Elona Half Elven
by Alceon
Summary: Arcanum. My OC going through the events of the RPG Arcanum, in novel form. Some liberties have been taken. ON HOLD.


Disclaimer: I do not own Arcanum or it's character. Please don't sue (whimper). Copyright Sierra and Troika. I am reposting this story under my other name, just to keep things neat. I'd also like to apologise to my reviewers, Negrath and Jebus Hey. The e-mail address I gave has been giving me some problems so I never received notification of your reviews. Sorry about that. But thanks for taking the trouble, now that I know some people are interested in this story I will continue with it.  
  
This is the story of an original character going through the events of Arcanum with some differences. In novel form.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Elona Half Elven had always been a loner. Not surprising either as she was, as her name stated, a half elf. Her Mother had been an elven mage and her Father was a human warrior. She would never fit in and she knew it. Elves, while not cruel, were distant because of her human blood while humans disliked her for her elven side.  
  
At school this had been a source of cruel pleasure for many of the human girls and boys. Elona had long since learned to accept this and had come to see the advantages of her situation. Her mother had taught her many magics while her father had given her skill with a sword. It was because of this that Elona reckoned she was quite able to take care of herself.  
  
And on the day of her thirty-first birthday had decided to take her chances with the outside world and make a life for herself. Taking what money she had saved, she bought herself a ticket aboard the zeppelin; FFS Zephyr bound for Tarant, the largest industrial city in the land of Arcanum.  
  
Standing on deck, Elona lifted her face to the sky and let the breeze play with her shoulder length hair. It felt good already, being away from her old life. She would miss her parents she knew but had no doubt she would see them again. Both her father and her mother had given her names of many people she could see about work and a place to stay. Old friends of her parents.  
  
Down below where many there people seeking the same thing as her, a new life, this did not however mean that Elona had any common ground with them. Elona had stayed down below only a few minutes below starting to feel claustrophobic not only from the enclosed space but also from the curious and sometimes hostiles stares she was receiving.  
  
Up above she felt much better; she studied the massive balloon above the deck and wondered to herself how long it would take them to get to Tarant. Elona sighed and walked toward the entrance to the interior, thinking of dinner and an early night but stopped when her elven eyes caught a glimpse of something on the horizon. At first it seemed to a large bird, but Elona realized it was much too big. As it came closer she realized it was a flying machine of some sort, unlike anything she had ever seen before.  
  
Another closely followed the flying machine exactly alike and as they swooped toward the zeppelin, Elona realized with horror that they both sported machine guns of a sort on the front. She barley had time to duck behind the cabin as the flying machines opened fire at the deck and balloon. The balloon above quickly caught fire and there were screams from below deck as the zeppelin tilted and heaved, losing altitude fast. Elona, sensible as was, kept her head and semi strapped herself into the rigging as the ground rushed up to meet them. Their speed seemed so great Elona was sure that all aboard would perish but before she could think further on it there was a great jolt and crash and she remembered no more.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The first thing Elona Half Elven became aware of was the heat around her. She opened her eyes and realized that this was because the wreckage she lay in was mostly on fire. Struggling with the ropes she had secured herself with Elona crawled out of the wooden wreckage and to relative safety on the grass, which surrounded the remains of the FFS Zephyr. Looking down at herself she realized her injuries were superficial and that any burns were only on her pants and tunic. Her sword and scabbard were thankfully unscathed, Elona had no idea where she was but would more than likely need to defend herself.  
  
Backing away from the wreckage she looked around and soon forgot her own troubles as it became apparent all the people lying amongst the destroyed zeppelin were dead. A quick search of her immediate vicinity proved this beyond a doubt. But I survived, she thought sadly and wondered briefly what god had spared her but not the others. Wandering aimlessly, Elona told herself she should set up a camp to tend to her wounds and get some sleep for her aching body. She told herself this but couldn't bring herself to leave the crash site just in case. It was then that she heard a faint but definite voice.  
  
"Help," it was feeble but alive and that was all that mattered to Elona. She made her way to the wreckage from where the voice came, "Please help," it came again.  
  
Lifting a sheet of metal, Elona revealed the face of a gnome, bleeding and bruised and Elona bit her lip as she realized he was beyond help. The gnome smiled lightly and painfully as she appeared above him,  
  
"Thank-you my friend," he said and quickly grabbed her hand to prevent her from departing.  
  
"I haven't much time," he told her and continued quickly as she frowned, "You must find the boy."  
  
"Time for what," Elona asked in confusion, "And what boy?"  
  
"I escaped to warn him," he continued and cough harshly, "Evil...is returning, I managed to escape, I was coming to warn him. We had no choice, they did unspeakable things to us-" He broke off coughing and wincing.  
  
"I don't understand," Elona said helplessly.  
  
"Take this...ring, give it back to him and he...will know what to do," the gnome said coughing again and pressing a signet ring into her palm, "Find the boy. There isn't much...time. It's...all up...to you."  
  
The gnome's head fell suddenly and lifelessly as he passed away and the hand Elona held grew limp and cold. She held it still in one hand and in the other she clutched the ring. She hadn't really understood what the gnome had meant but she promised herself she would look into it, as she felt saddened by his passing and suddenly felt very alone. She laid his hand on his chest and closed his eyes out of respect.  
  
Looking around she didn't know if the tears in her eyes were from sadness or smoke, either way she could barley see when a figure appeared through the smoke coming directly at her. Quickly she stood and put her hand on her sword hilt. Her wariness did not lessen as it became apparent the figure was a monk dressed in robes and carrying a staff. He seemed to be searching the flames and stopped abruptly when he saw Elona. He flung back his hood and Elona was surprised to see he was quite young, no more than twenty- seven or so.  
  
He looked shocked and it showed in his speech, "I c-can't believe it! You.and the zeppelin, and then the fire, and the altar says." he seemed to suddenly become awe struck, "Do you have any idea what this means?"  
  
Elona gave him a careful look, "No," she said evenly, "Who are you?" She still had not removed her hand from her sword.  
  
The man's eyes widened, "You speak!" he all but yelped, "I mean, of course you speak...what am I some kind of blundering idiot," he muttered to himself in embarrassment.  
  
He looked up, "Wait, what did you say? Maybe I should be writing all of this down." The man fumbled in the pockets of his robes looking slightly lost.  
  
Elona felt herself getting irritated, "Excuse me, but if you're quite done would you mind explained what you're on about," she said in sarcastic tones.  
  
The man started to wring his hands, "I am at a loss here, I don't know quite what to do. I mean you are the. of course you are! I mean, you do know who you are right? Of course you do, what sort of half baked question is that for." he stopped, "What exactly do you call yourself?"  
  
Elona raised an eyebrow, "If you're asking my name," she paused, "It's Elona Half Elven."  
  
The man smiled suddenly then his face fell again, "Please forgive me I'm making a mess of things. I am new to the Panaari religion, er...your religion. Oh, wait, wait" he suddenly brightened and kneeled before Elona, "I hereby dedicate...no, I mean commit my life to the Living One. I, Virgil, am at your service madam."  
  
"Virgil," Elona said carefully as he stood, "What exactly do you mean by 'Living One'?"  
  
"You are him, I mean not him, but the reincarnation of him. Oh, what's his name...the reincarnation of a very powerful elf whose teachings we base the Panaari religion on. Um, the scripture say " and he shall be return again on" no. "be born again on wings of fire" I think." Virgil suddenly looked miserable so Elona decided to help him out.  
  
"The zeppelin?" she asked him.  
  
"Exactly!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Are you telling me I'm the reincarnation of your god, a very powerful elf who died a long time ago?" Elona asked.  
  
"Look, I know it sounds ludicrous, but if you come with me to Shrouded Hills my mentor Elder Joachim will be able to clear some of this up for you. He is a well versed in the scriptures."  
  
Elona looked thoughtful, "Do your scriptures say anything of a ring and a dying gnome?" she asked.  
  
"Er, I don't think so," Virgil said, "As I said I'm knew to this, but Elder Joachim would be able to tell you." He looked hopeful.  
  
Elona thought about it, she did need to get to the nearest town in any case and Virgil seemed like a trustworthy enough man, even if he was a bit inexperienced. She nodded, "Alright," she agreed, "We'll go and see him."  
  
"Wait," Virgil said and placed a hand on her arm. He closed his eyes for a second and a blue glow seemed to surrounded him and spread to Elona making her feel slightly tingly. When he released her, she felt refreshed and her cuts and burns were healed. Elona opened her mouth in surprise, as she herself knew a bit of magic she recognized magical talent when she saw it. Virgil was extremely gifted in Necromantic White magic or healing magic. She herself had been taught mostly Necromantic Black also known as harming magic.  
  
"Thank-you," she said and he grinned at her, clearly pleased with himself.  
  
"Perhaps we should search for survivors?" he asked, sobering suddenly.  
  
Elona shook her head, "I already did," she told him, "There was only one but he has since died."  
  
"The gnome?" Virgil asked.  
  
Elona nodded. They wasted little more time at the site and quickly made their way to the south east, toward Shrouded Hills. The journey took them two or three days and they arrived tired and hungry just as dark fell.  
  
Virgil pointed to an inn not far from them, "Elder Joachim is staying at that inn," he told Elona.  
  
She nodded and led the way to the inn, as she entered warmth and the smell of roasted meat washed over her. She turned to Virgil.  
  
"Down the hall, it's the last room," he told her.  
  
Elona headed down the only passage and knocked on the door, when there was no answer Virgil came forward and pushed open the unlocked door. Stepping inside they were met by an unexpected sight, two bloodied bodies lay on the floor while the rest of the room ws deserted.  
  
"Good god," Virgil exclaimed, "These men, I've never seen them before."  
  
Elona frowned, "Would someone want to kill your elder?" she asked.  
  
Virgil shook his head looking worried, "I don't know, only Elder Joachim can answer that. But look," he pointed at something on the floor. It was a note, addressed to Virgil. He read it aloud to her:  
  
Virgil, I assume you are not alone. As you can see, there are people in Shrouded Hills looking for me. Luckily for me these fellows were easily dispatched. Do not speak with anyone about the zeppelin crash or your new companions involvement with it. When you are able to make your way to Tarant, check the telegram office there. I will leave a message telling you where to contact me. Joachim.  
  
Virgil frowned as he finished reading, "Hmm," he muttered, "It seems Joachim has discovered something.these individuals seem to be part of some larger plot. A plot against you."  
  
"It looks that way," Elona replied taking the note from Virgil and scanning it herself, "Tell, me Virgil...who exactly is this Joachim?"  
  
Virgil looked a little uncomfortable; "He is...someone who helped me when I needed it. I met him in a small village, at a Panaari Temple. I was...down on my luck. He showed me you don't always have to take what life gives you."  
  
Elona gave Virgil a curious look, "What exactly do you mean, down on your luck?"  
  
The Panaari acolyte stiffened, "I'd rather not talk about it," he said abruptly, "Joachim is a great man and if he thinks we are in trouble, then we are. We'd best get out of here and to Tarant."  
  
Elona decided to let it go for now, "Alright Virgil," she said, "We'll talk about his later."  
  
Her new companion bowed his head, lost in thought as she plotted their next move.  
  
"Well, it does seem we need to get to Tarant, but first a goods night's sleep and a meal," the half elf said. Virgil nodded enthusiastically, cheering up a little.  
  
Leaving the room they spoke with the inn keeper and within minutes they were seated at a wooden table eating thick stew and bread, with a paid for room awaiting them when they retired.  
  
Virgil seemed to have something on his mind, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked Elona.  
  
Having her mouth full, she shook her head.  
  
"Why were you on that blimp?" he asked, almost embarrassed to be asking.  
  
Elona swallowed, "I was on my way to Tarant actually," she told her new companion, "I'd only just left the settlement were I grew up."  
  
"You didn't live in a city?" Virgil asked with a frown.  
  
"No. My mother wanted to live in the forests and my father wanted to live in the cities, so they came to a compromise. We lived in the country."  
  
"Sounds nice," Virgil said politely, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Got bored out of my skull, also life for a half breed is never easy amongst humans," she said.  
  
Virgil was silent for a while, "And with elves?"  
  
Elona shrugged, "I don't know. My mother always said elves were more tolerant, she was generalizing of course."  
  
"Why not live with the elves then?" Virgil asked.  
  
"I might still," Elona said with a smile, "I've yet to decide what I want to do. Seems it's been decided for me," she added.  
  
Virgil gave a mirthless laugh, "Hah. Yes, it would."  
  
"Don't you mind being dragged into this?" Elona asked him.  
  
Virgil shook his head, "No. As a Panarri I'm honoured to be your companion. If the gods have decided this is my fate then who am I to disagree."  
  
Elona gave Virgil a careful look, "I guess," she said diplomatically.  
  
The acolyte yawned then and stretched his arms above his head. Elona smiled, realizing if they were ever to get to bed it would be up to her to say so.  
  
"We should get to bed," she suggested.  
  
Virgil nodded enthusiastically and the two of them made their way to their room after paying for the meal.  
  
Virgil fell asleep quickly but Elona lay awake for sometime wondering what was in store for them next.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: More to come. I've taken liberties with some dialogue and events to make it more interesting! Please review so I know whether or not to continue. 


End file.
